1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic appliance, and more particularly to an electronic appliance which includes an enclosure for protection from contamination and humidity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Varieties of electronic appliances, such as personal computers and digital video disc (DVD) players, has been widely spread in office and home use. These electronic appliances each comprise an enclosure for protection of internal devices thereof from contamination and humidity.
For example, a typical personal computer comprises an enclosure for protection of internal devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, motherboard, and the like. To access the CD-ROM drive, an opening is defined in the enclosure. However, contamination and humidity often harm the personal computer via the opening.
To address aforementioned problem, an enclosure having a protective cover as described in China Patent No. 98220678.X is invented. The enclosure comprises a front panel defining an opening, and a cover is pivotably attached to the front panel via pivots for shielding the opening. However, the pivots are prone to be impaired due to wearing after repeated rotation.